risegamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise Star Gaming Wiki
Warden's Corner - Watch out for the Green Goop Uh oh, did Warden forget to tell you that he's working on a new page on the Rise Wiki that has everything that happened on a series of new Warden hosted events, which will start being hosted at Emerald's land at Nuu land? Yeah he is, I wasn't lying about that: Rise Star Trivia *new page available* Rise Current News New Terms of Service Update: Temporary bans now last 10 days. You can appeal for a temporary ban removal after 5 days, but it requires you to be seated in our Gunk Tank as you plea for your life. It's nasty but we gotta do it. This practice is also used to appeal permanent bans from Rise. Welcome to the Rise Gaming Wiki! Rise Star Gaming are two gridwide games that will be hosted in Second Life. Run publicly by the company Rise Star Gaming Association, this will be the newest gridwide gaming community sought out by people wanting to have a great time. Visit the Rise Star Gaming Association Marketplace: Click Here Rise Star Gaming has one goal: To provide a way for newcomers who are 14 days or older a way to make linden dollars. Linden dollars is the virtual currency that Second Life uses. What does Rise Gaming mean? R'eally '''I'nteresting 'S'ocial 'E'xperience Rise Star Gaming Product Pages Need some help as a landowner or player? Contact our in-world staff for help! See the Rise Staff Page for more information! *Rise Star Hunting - '''Released & Live Already *Rise Star Fishing - Updated with Fresh Beta Notes (proven by players.) *White Spade Gaming - Will reopen sometime in Early 2014. (Final site of Rise HQ) Newcomer Players/Info Directory *Rise Star Gaming Staff Info *History of Rise Star Gaming *Rise Star Gaming Terms of Service *Locations List *Star Destiny Wheel *Honorable Player Recipients *Rise Master's Path *Rise Star Trivia Guides/Support Help *Landowners Guide *Player Rewards Guide *Contact Us Rise Social Group Titles Want to earn a unique title you can show off? Or want to know the titles we use? *✯ Rise Player ✯ - Default title for all gamers - the Everyone Title *✯ Rise Mod ✯ - Moderator title for Rise Staff in Rise Social Chat *✯ Rise Senior ✯ - Senior Management title for Senior Management *✯ Fish Expert ✯ - Reach Level 40 in Rise Star Fishing *✯ Fish Master ✯ - Reach Level 80 in Rise Star Fishing *✯ Hunt Expert ✯ - Reach Level 40 in Rise Star Hunting *✯ Hunt Master ✯ - Reach Level 80 in Rise Star Hunting *✯ Rise Owner ✯ - Unique owners title (to those who run/make this game) *✯Star Veteran✯ - Tag for those who supported me in the Crusade era. *St✯r Event Queen - To female avatars who spin a lot of events. *✯ Spin Queen ✯ - Obvious title to fans of the Star Destiny Wheel. *'✯ Rise Legend ✯ - See below.' *✯ Rise Master ✯ - Rise Star Gaming VIP exclusive tag *✯ Rise Star ✯ - Get admitted to the Rise Star Gaming VIP group *✯ Warden's Fan ✯ - Earn friendship with both Warden Stillwater and Celestial Warden, as well as gain admittance to the Rise Star Gaming VIP group. *✯ Rise Lord ✯ - Alternate owners tag for Rise *✯ Rise Chief ✯ - Alternate moderators tag for Rise Rise Legend To Earn the ✯ Rise Legend ✯ tag you can do one of many ways: *Reach Level 95 in Rise Star Hunting and Rise Star Fishing. *Reach Level 100 in Rise Star Fishing and have at least 1,000,000 Star Points in Rise Star Hunting, then complete 7 Rise Player Challenges. *Reach Level 100 in Rise Star Hunting and have at least 1,000,000 Fishing Points in Rise Star Fishing, then complete 5 Rise Player Challenges. *Complete the Rise Staff Challenge after Reaching Level 75 in Rise Star Hunting and Rise Star Fishing. **''Rise Staff Challenge - You must complete 2 challenges by at least 5 active staff members to win yourself a Rise Legend tag.'' Category:Browse Category:RISE Pages